Bertram
Bertram *'First Appearance': Lift Bridge (cameo), The Old Warrior *'Voiced By': tardisrescue Bertram is a brown tank engine that works on the Skarloey Railway by the Mine Junction. Bio Bertram spent many years lost and forgotten in an old mine close to the abandoned Scottish Castle. It was Toby, The Fat Controller, and his grandchildren that eventually discovered the Old Mine where he had been in isolation. Toby, who was put on guard later in its restoration, found the "Old Warrior" resting close to an old warehouse. After that, Bertram was swiftly put back into service. He now works happily on the Skarloey Railway, working in the mines and quarries just like in his heyday. After being rescued, Bertram was overjoyed, but never ceased to express his joy in his daily routine. He became so rambunctious and rowdy, that by the time Toby came to visit him at his new workplace, the other engines were becoming incredibly exasperated. After spoiling one of Duke's passionate tales about Smudger, the other engines began to express how fed up with Bertram they were becoming. It was not until Bertram rescued Toby from a collapsing High Tower that the other engines began to take him seriously. Bertram's runaway cars caused a gunpowder shed to explode, to Duke's dismay. Bertram is repeatedly told to be quiet during several meetings at the Skarloey Railway sheds , due to the sheer poetic nature of his contributions to conversation. Bertram was of very little help when Butch broke down and needed assistance. Bertram nowadays works at The Blue Mountain Quarry. He also often works at Crovan's Gate Yards.'' '' Persona Bertram is passionate, jolly, enthusiastic, hard-working, poetic, intelligent, and certainly has a way with words! He is fond of the works of Shakespeare and alliterative language. Despite his enthusiasm, he can be a bit of a buzzkill, and Sir Handel and Duke in particular have very little patience for him. Despite everything, Bertram is a kind-hearted soul who only wants to make the best of each and every day he is in steam, because he remembers how lonely it was being stuck in a mine all by himself! Trivia *Bertram appeared in the promotional video about Freight Cars voice acting along with the new model of Duck. Appearances *'Season 1:' The Old Warrior, Double Whammy, Cannon Fodder (cameo), Greg and Lars (cameo) *'Season 2:' Two Hearts Burn Together, Pigeon Hunting, Rosie, Just Another Wild Goose Chase, Blunderbuss, Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure Gallery Bertram at High Tower.jpg|Bertram passes High Tower. Bertram and Hank.jpg|Bertram and Hank roaring through the Mine Junction. Bertram passes over a river. .jpg|Bertram crossing over a river. Bertram reversing on the hill..jpg|Bertram rolling over a hill. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.40.08 PM.png|Bertram and his cars passing Duke's old shed. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.41.43 PM.png|Bertram seconds after his freight cars broke away from him. Yeah Bertram! .jpg|Bertram helping out with Blue Mountain Blasting. Sir Robert Norramby, Luke, Millie, Freddie, Ivo Hugh, and Bertram.jpg|Bertram and the other engines at the quarry with Millie and Sir Robert Norramby. BertraminSwanDive.png|Bertram pulling a freight train. Bertram_.jpg|Bertram talking to Duke. Bertram dazzles with his baffling wit.jpg|Bertram at High Tower. Category:Characters Category:Brown Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Red Engines Category:The Blue Mountain Qaurry